


Love Conquers All

by DaphneKathyGoodman



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-09-24
Updated: 2004-09-24
Packaged: 2018-03-10 02:47:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3273902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaphneKathyGoodman/pseuds/DaphneKathyGoodman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just an original story created and written from a school assignment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Conquers All

Amor Vinita Omnia Love conquers all  
By DKG  
Quotes: "Love is an irresistible desire to be irresistibly desired." -Robert Frost Magic itself is not evil, but can be turned to evil purposes. - Tamora Pierce. Love is faith, I always thought.-Nameless Quote  
\----  
In the older days, time of great sorcery came about, yet magic was feared everywhere. In every corners of the world, people feared the magic, because magic was in turned to be used through evil purposes. Many people feared a certain witch from the far off country known as East Angolia..the Wicked and evil witch known as Sameralia.  
Sameralia happens to be strange little lady, with white skin and red hair and green-emerald eyes. She happened to have a black cat that always follow her where ever she goes and she happens too fly around at night on a broomstick. Sameralia was known to do strange and wicked acts with her source of magic. She was sometimes known to break many of the weddings that were held by the princes and princesses. To prevent this happening to them, people often wore garlic around their necks. Sameralia wasn't known to be a vampire, but she was allergic to garlic, so tales about vampires, witches, werewolves came about.

There happened to be a great prince born in India. He had black hair and brown eyes, and his name is Ababa. He was known by everyone about how peaceful and just as a ruler. He also believed that magic should not be feared, for magic isn't evil, but can be used for evil purposes. He happened to be described as brave and courageous like a lion. He happened to not believe in superstitions such as if a black cat crosses your path, you'll have bad luck or to keep harmful magic away, you should wear garlic around your neck.

Ababa was supposed to marry his childhood sweetheart, named Kali. She was a princess in a little province in India named Kashana. She was a well known beauty of this province, and both Ababa and Kali were friends. She had black silky hair, and brown eyes, brown as chocolate. The moment Ababa met Kali, he knew it was something different about, maybe it was love?

Of course, everybody in the whole entire world, especially around the four corners of the globe knew about this wedding, and almost everyone was invited, except a well known witch named Sameralia. She happened to not be invited because Kali and other people who were suspicious didn't want her to break the marriage. This made Sameralia mad and angry. So she decided to cause trouble, because she wasn't invited. She wanted the well known fair and just ruler to fall in love with her. So on the day of the marriage she disguised herself as a helper for Kali for the wedding. Kali was nervous about the wedding.

"What happens if he doesn't marry me or if he doesn't like me?" asked Kali in a nervous voice.

"Oh.don't worry; I'm sure he loves you so don't worry," said the disguised Sameralia. 

She was disguised as Lavida, Kali's best friend. Sameralia got into the palace by being invisible and knocking Lavida out with an Accina spell, which makes someone unconscious for more than two days. They were ready to go down the hall, where the religious leader would let them become husband and wife and be married until their dying days. Everyone went down the hall, and waited until the ceremony begins.

While the religious leader started the ceremony Lavida, or the disguised Sameralia, kept muttering under her breath, "Non Amor kee ansa Kali v Ababa," or an Amor Lavana (No More Love) Spell. This was known to stop any lover to love each other on the spot. And then, to add more drama, once the spell hit Kali, she fainted, and thus the wedding was postponed. Of course, nothing happened to Ababa, because he loved Kali so much with his heart. He was beside her when she fainted, and put on a bed. The doctors were told to examine Kali.

"We couldn't find out way she fainted" answered one doctor.

"Maybe she fainted because of sunstroke" argued one doctor.

"Or maybe she fainted because she was dehydrated" argued the other doctor.

Sameralia was bored of the two doctors arguing and she couldn't stand that they were talking about nonsense, that she wanted to talk to Ababa. She seductively walked up to Ababa, who was staring at Kali on the bed. Sameralia, decided to hug Ababa to attract his attention.

"Lavida, what are you doing?" asked Ababa. Ababa didn't know it was Sameralia or what her evil plans were.

"I'm not Lavida" said Sameralia, while taking off her disguise; she continued to talk while the two doctors stopped arguing "She fainted because of a love spell I put on. I happen to be known as Sameralia, and once Kali wakes up she'll not know who you are and she won't even love you." Time seemed to have stopped, that it was quiet all of a sudden and no one noticed that Kali woke up. Kali looked around the room, and she saw her true love, Ababa.

"Ababa, what happened?" asked Kali, Ababa turned around, and kissed her passionately. Of course, Sameralia shrieked because the spell broke, because it was true lasting love, and no magic could penetrate deeper than this type of magic.

"I just wanted to be loved" shrieked Sameralia, and she ran out the door.

"She'll find her love, someday without magic, now let's go and get married" said Ababa. 

And they got married, and live happily ever after.  
The-End

**Author's Note:**

> This originally can be seen on my fictionpress account here: (https://www.fictionpress.com/s/1727310/1/Love-Conquers-All). 
> 
> Sadly my old email that was link to this site is inactive and I cannot recover my old fictionpress account. I hope you enjoyed this story.


End file.
